Qui suisje ?
by Lbix-Sama
Summary: Voila un essaie d'une nouvelle fic. Je peux pas trop en dire dans ce sommaire mais il faut que vous lisiez pour me dire un a avis et si je continue ou pas. MERCI !


Bonjour, je suis de retour ! Je suis toujours entrain d'écrire mon autres fic, mais cette idée ma trerser l'esprit et je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Alors mettez moi des Reviews sur ce prologue !

L'italique est la pensée des personnages.

Prologue : Qui suis-je ?

Un jeune homme marchais le long d'une rue peu peuplé. Il avançait dans cette rue sombre sans regarder devant lui, la tête pendante vers le bas.

Il arriva devant une imposante demeure, son visage fut éclairé quelques instant quand il releva la tête.

Lorsqu'il arriva a la hauteur du bâtiment, un garde vînt à sa rencontre.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, laissant apparaître un bandeau du village du son.

-Raimei (tonnerre)… Je viens voir Orochimaru-sama.

Sa voix était posé et calme mais assez sèche pour faire comprendre a son interlocuteur qu'il n'était pas ici pour rien. Le garde consulta sa liste et lassa passer Raimei après avoir cocher son nom sur sa liste.

L'intérieur de la salle était éclairé de plusieurs bougie. Raimei enleva doucement son couvre chef, dévoilant des cheveux d'un blond éclatant.

Il serpenta entre les différents couloir, devant parfois donner son identité à un garde ou un Anbu. Il arriva finalement devant la porte la plus imposante du Palais. Il cogna trois fois et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Au centre de la nouvelle salle se tenait un homme au teint plus que blanc. Des yeux fendu comme des ceux d'un chat et dégagant une aura meurtrière.

Raimeis s'agenouilla devant l'homme et entama la discussion :

-Orochimaru-sama, je reviens du pays du feu. La mission c'est déroulé dans aucune difficulté. Konoha en est à 70 de sa reconstruction depuis notre dernière attaque et…

-Quand est-il de la puissance militaire ?

La voix d'Orochimaru coupa net les paroles de Raimei mais repris quelques temps après.

-Le nouveau Hokage de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke est de bon conseil.La puissance militaire était réduit de 50 après notre assaut mais elle est déjà remonté a 70 !

Le serpent étudia quelques instants la réponse. Tapotant de ses doigts fin sur son siège. Puis il releva ses yeux et sourit.

-J'ai bien fait de te récupérer il y à 5 ans, tu es l'élément clé de notre plan Raimei, ne l'oublie pas !

Raimei se releva, salua Orochimaru avant d'ajouter :

-Je vous remercie maître, et je ne faillerai pas dans ma tache.

Sa voix était a peine audible, il quitta la demeure et se dirigea vers le centre ville.

De retour chez lui, Raimei se coucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

-Merde ! Cria t-il en donnant un coup de point sur le mur d'en face.

_Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qu'ai-je fais ? Tu le sais toi ?_

La chambre changea de couleur, passant du noir le plus totale au rouge sang. Au centre de la pièce se tenait maintenant une jeune femme au cheveux roux et au vêtement assez…Provocateur.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi…. Ma mémoire est comme la tienne, mes souvenirs ne remonte qu'aux 5 dernières années… Pourquoi suis-je en toi ? Que suis-je ? Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Raimei.

Après un rochonement de la part du jeune homme, il retourna se coucher sur son lit, rejoins par la jeune femme.

-Onee san, a ton avis, on était quoi avant ?

La jeune femme réfléchis.

-Et bien, tu devais être un Ninja très talentueux et un idiot de première. Moi j'était la belle jeune femme qui a été enfermer en toi pour te punir de ton insolence !

Raimei Ria un peu devant le ton enjoué de la femme.

-Je me demande quand même… Orochimaru à l'aire de bien me connaître et le nom du nouvelle Hokage de Konoha me dit quelque chose... Ajouta t-il en ayant les yeux a moitié fermé.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. Il y à 5 ans, Raimei c'était réveillé a Oto no Kuni sans aucun souvenir de sa vie passé. Il venait de fêter son anniversaire il y a quelques jours, il avait passé 25 printemps et pourtant il ne s'en rappelais que de 5.

La jeune femme, elle, était dans le même état. Après avoir encaissé le choc d'être à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme elle devait gérer ses émotions… Et toute cette puissance maintenue en elle…

Elle finit par s'endormir au coté de Raimei et disparut dans un éclat au rouge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha, 20h

-Sakura ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? S'écria d'un ton enjoué un jeune homme portant le chapeau de Hokage.

Sakura se retourna, et vit Sasuke revenir de son palais où il gérait tous les détails financiers et politiques.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire avant de partir en sa compagnie.

Derrière elle se trouvait la stèle des morts au combat. Un fleur était posé sur le socle et des noms étaient gravés plus profondément que les autres

**Sannins de Konoha, mort au combat**

**Jiraya / **(Ero sennin était gribouillé a coté)

**Tsunade, Godaime Hokage**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Voila, le prologue est très court, mais c'est juste une idée qui m'est passé par la tête. Je veux savoir si je continue ou pas, ou si c'est une fic complètement idiote.

MERCI !

Donc je voulais d'abord une relation Kyubi/Naruto différente du manga ! Et pourquoi tous deux ne perdrais pas la mémoire et se retrouverai dans le camp ennemi ? Et si il était soumis a un complot Mondiale ?

Enfin voila, a vous de me dire si vous trouvez l'idée pas mal !

PS : Désoler pour les fautes


End file.
